


Stuffy Puppy

by HatoHeart



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Kid Rhett and Link, M/M, So no romance but strong friendship, They're like 8 or 9 in this I imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatoHeart/pseuds/HatoHeart
Summary: Link has his eye on the prize at the NC State Fair, and Rhett's determined to win it for him.





	Stuffy Puppy

"Now, you boys meet us back here at 8 sharp." Diane said. She handed Rhett a $10 bill to spend on food and games, and Link had his own $10 to spend from his own mother. The boys ran off to enjoy the fair while the rest of Rhett's family went in another direction.

"What do you wanna do first, Link?" Rhett asked.   
"I dunno." Link replied. "Let's just walk around until we find something?"  
"Sounds good." Rhett agreed. The boys began to trek around the fair, taking in the sight of all the rides, games, and food. 

In fact, one sight in particular drew Link in. Rhett noticed his friend had stopped and was staring intensely at something.   
"Link? Whatcha lookin' at, bo? See something you wanna do?" Rhett asked.  
When Link didn't reply, Rhett followed his friend's eyes to a cute stuffed brown and white puppy. Link's hands curled into small fists as he stared longingly at the toy.  
Rhett immediately walked over to the ring toss stand and handed a dollar to the man running it. This snapped Link out of his trance.  
"Rhett, what are you doing?" he asked.  
"Winning you that puppy, that's what I'm doin'." Rhett replied.  
"Rhett, I don't need it. It's fine." Link assured him.  
"But you want it so badly! I saw you lookin' at it!" Rhett said.  
The guy running the booth handed Rhett three rings, and Rhett threw the first, missing the bottles completely. The ring bounced off unceremoniously.  
Rhett steadied himself and threw the second ring. It barely hit the top of a bottle before flying in the other direction.  
For his third and final ring, he went super soft and light. Still nothing.  
"Better luck next time, kid." the man said.  
"Gimme more rings." Rhett said, throwing down another dollar.  
"Rhett, what are you doing? These things are always rigged! I don't need the puppy." Link insisted. Rhett ignored him, throwing his first ring.

5 minutes and seven dollars later, Rhett still had no luck. Link kept insisting that Rhett stop, but his friend wouldn't budge.   
"Rhett, you've only got three dollars left! Don't waste them on this." Link said.   
Rhett clenched his teeth, determined to succeed. The first ring missed. The second did as well.  
Rhett angrily threw the third ring, ready to finally listen to Link, throw in the towel and spend his money on something more meaningful.  
But the ring landed perfectly on one of the bottles.  
The boys' jaws dropped, unable to believe what had just happened.   
"Congratulations, boys!" the man said. "Pick your prize!"  
Rhett pointed to the puppy, which the man took off the shelf and handed to him. Rhett promptly handed it to Link, who hugged it tightly.  
"I told ya I'd get you that puppy!" Rhett boasted proudly.  
"Guess this means I'm coverin' you for dinner, then. You spent most of your money." Link said, making Rhett's face turn red.  
"Oh... uh... I guess it does. Sorry, Link." Rhett said sheepishly.  
"It's okay, bo." Link replied, still hugging the puppy. "You spent so much trying to win this for me, this is me paying you back."

At 8 PM sharp, the boys met the rest of the McLaughlins in the parking lot where they'd been dropped off. Link was still hugging the puppy as they all piled into the car.  
"How'd you boys enjoy the fair?" Diane asked.   
"We had a great time, mom." Rhett replied, conveniently leaving out that he'd spent most of his money winning the puppy that was currently in Link's death grip.  
But it was worth it just to see the smile on his friend's face.


End file.
